Light Yagami Grins With Me
by BecauseI'maNinja
Summary: Light has a gift, one that completely messes with fate itself. Because of this, things might just be a bit different... AU T for now L/Light later on.


What's this? What is this? Could it be? Why yes, yes it is! It's a new story! *weird monotone chorus of yay in the background*

So, I've been obsessing with Death note for quite a while now, and my favorite pairing is most definitely L/Light, so I thought…why not add to the awesomeness that is, and create my very own fanfiction? Now, this isn't my first fanfiction -and even if it was, I have enough experience to not suck monkey butt- but it is my first Death Note Fanfiction, so don't be too mad if I screw up, m'kay?

Also, I apologize to my readers who have read my other story and are going "YO! Moron, finish yo otha storeh, before I kick ya in the-"(Because that's how I imagine you all…with badass manly voices.) Unfortunately, I have… Writers block! *dies* I am also too obsessed with Death Note at the moment…I'm so sorry!

Oh, jeez! There I go rambling again…feel free to off me at any point T_T

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I would not need to make a fanfiction about it…I would just make it how I wanted. So yeah… I own nothing!

_Ba-bump..ba-bump…ba-bump….ba-bump…..ba-bump…._

My vision is clouding, my nose is drowning in the coppery tang of my own blood, and my ears can only detect my waning heartbeat.

I lift my wounded hand, and watch, mesmerized, as my blood drips off, staining the concrete below a beautiful crimson. My strength deserts me-all the years of conditioning for tennis amounting to nothing in the moment that I needed it most- and my hand plops back down at my side.

'This is truly my end.' I think, almost resigned to my fate. 'Any second now, Ryuk is going to write my name and collect whatever time I have left.'

And as I think it, I feel the pain start. My heart, which is barely beating, begins to feel like a hot iron poker in my chest

I convulse in my own puddle of blood, my mouth open in a silent scream, and as my vision flickers, I spot my only equal- the only person to ever truly befriend me- staring at me, his thumb nearing his smirking mouth and his other hand holding up-

Nothingness. I am alone in a vast area, with no top or bottom, and no beginning or end. I, myself, am nothing. I look down and see nothing, no body or other form of containment. I have memories of things, yet at the same time, I have none. Are these memories figments of my imagination? Do I have an "imagination"? There are no answers.

And then something enters the nothing. It's light- maybe it's actually darkness, I can't tell- and suddenly, I'm in my bed, surrounded by _things_. Tears streak my face as I look at all the things I have taken for granted. The sight of my stapler makes me rejoice at the fact that it's something. That dream was just too realistic for my tastes.

I sit there and dry my eyes, thinking. This was not a normal dream. No, no, no. This was one of _those_ dreams. The ones that always feature death and pain. The ones that come _true_. If they get the chance. And it's up to me to stop them. The only problem is that I get barely any clues to help out, and the dreams never show the actions that make them come true.

But I shouldn't complain. I've helped a lot of people with my premonitions, and when I don't try to stop them from happening, people have a tendency to die. So it's almost a good thing I get them. Almost.

'Except for the fact that everyone that finds out thinks I'm a freak of nature, so I've never had a true friend before.' I sigh audibly at my thoughts, and get out of bed. 'I might as well get ready for school.' It's only twenty minute before I normally get up anyways.

I go to the bathroom and shed my clothes, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature. I get in and let the water relax my tense muscles. As soon as I'm mostly relaxed, I begin to search through the dream for clues. The only ones I find are the name Ryuk, who can apparently cause heart attacks, and what that guy- 'L' my brain obtains from wherever the premonitions come from- was holding; a black notebook.

I wash my body and think of possible scenarios that could cause the dream to become reality. The one that sticks out the most is this.

_I come across a black notebook, and because of this, I befriend this L guy. Then for some reason, someone named Ryuk makes me have a heart attack._

All the other ways that the clues could possibly work together just don't seem right, and as much as I loathe relying on instinct, I know I have to. If this wasn't life threatening, I would avoid using instinct as much as possible. Logic is best; instinct is sloppy.

I finish my shower and get into my uniform, after drying off of course. I get out Sayu's- my younger sister- hair dryer, and quickly dry my hair. When I'm finished, my hair falls into perfection.

I replace the hair dryer in my sister's drawer and examine myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was Light Yagami, the perfect person with the best grades in Japan, not me, Light, the weirdo who can see the possible future.

I grin and Light Yagami grins with me.

I exit the bathroom and go back to my room to grab my backpack before heading downstairs to the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast.

"Well look who's up bright and early!" My mother exclaims cheerfully. "Excited to get the results of the mock exam?"

"You know me, always excited about finding out that I scored the highest again." I chuckle, not wanting her see that I'm troubled.

"Hey, you never know if some foreign kid showed up and blew you out of the water." She doesn't even bother to keep a straight face. I _always_ get top scores.

"Mom, stop feeding his ego!" My sister calls as she rushes down the stairs.

"There is nothing wrong with rewarding good things, Sayu." My mom scolds, a smile gracing her features. She dishes out the western style breakfast, eggs and sausage, and I eat it quickly.

"That was delicious mom, thank you. I'm going to leave now, alright?" I ask, placing my plate in the sink.

"Sure thing, have a good day." My mom said through a mouthful of eggs.

And I did have a good day, until I saw the notebook.

Oh my gee! It's a cliff hanger! What will we do? What will we doooo!

Wait for my next update of course!

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's six in the morning and I haven't slept a wink yet… D=

Any who, I hoped you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it! =D


End file.
